


Talk To Me

by KurasuYuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurasuYuro/pseuds/KurasuYuro
Summary: Tommy likes to think he's tough but the idea of Tubbo dying is maybe a bit too much to handle
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cavetown hurts me so I wanted this
> 
> Plus the last tubbo fic I made was bad so I needed to destroy it

Tommy is definitely a man, he doesn't need to cry or deal with emotions because strong men can use brute force for their problems, Wilbur says that isn't true but what does he really know.

He doesn't need to cry and never will, unlike Tubbo who is a very big crybaby. 

That's a lie of course, Tubbo is one of the strongest people Tommy has ever met. So ridiculously strong. 

Maybe Tommy's eyes are sore from attempting to cry, but he can't. He wants to but he can't.

Tommy thinks that's a bit fucked. 

Hearing Tubbo group them all together, sit them down and tell them he was gonna die soon, it was too much. Mortality makes things so much harder. 

Perhaps Tommy is in denial, Tubbo can't die. Tubbo has always been fighting fit and by his side, he was sure it isn't as bad as he was saying. 

Deep down he knows better though. He'd been denying paddle boarding recently, streaming less, playing his keyboard less. Worst of all:

Tommy knows Tubbo would never lie to him.

Something about his heart. How it's from damage he maintained as a kid when he got hit by a car. Tommy remembers that, Tubbo blank face staring at him asking who he was. 

Its cruel but, Tommy would rather have Tubbo forget all over again than this. 

Tubbo is going to leave, forever. 

No more playing Minecraft together, no more laughing in a call, no more movie nights at Wilburs.

All gone. 

Tubbo is like a patch, permanently sown into a blanket, but the patch is gone and theres now a hole.

Maybe he ran away after yelling at Tubbo, calling him a liar as Wilbur sat quiet and Nicki weeped.

Mortality is terrifying. There may not be an afterlife. No more Tubbo ever. Not his laugh, his smile, his hair all messy from waking up after a sleepover. Not his stupid voice cracks whenever he got giddy, his terrifying baking concoctions and his rambling about Minecraft bees. 

It isn't fair. Why did it have to be Tubbo. 

But it is, isn't it? 

Tommy will be alone. 

Yet he still can't cry, the thought irking him even more. His best friend is gonna die and he can't feel anything. 

He hears footsteps outside his door, maybe his mother. But it isn't, it's Tubbo. Red eyed, exhausted, sweating and d y i n g Tubbo. 

"I'm sorry Tommy but you have to believe that I really am not lying to y-" 

"Shut up. I-I already know you aren't, you never were." 

The silence is uncomfortable, usually it's soft and comforting but now with Tubbo staring at him, those glassy green eyes painted with the picture that they'd been crying for years. Tommy still couldn't cry. 

He feels the weight on his bed shit as Tubbo sits down opposite him and grabs his hands, just as warm as ever. 

Soon they'll be cold. He wishes his mind would shut up. 

"I'm sorry Tommy, I wanted more time I really did." 

"It's not fair, can't they help you?" he desperately pleaded. 

"It's a chance but, I wouldn't consider it likely." the look in his eyes are so glassy. 

"Here I thought you were the optimist?" 

"We both know that was really you." 

That one line kills the sound once again. 

He feels Tubbos fingers gently rub his palms in circles as they sit quietly for another minute before Tommy speaks. 

"What do you have exactly."

"I'm not sure, I know it sounds silly but I was so overcome with panic because I thought about you that I- didnt hear them." he looks so tired. "I just know it's very likely to be fatal." 

"When you left last week, said you had a check up was that-" 

"Yeah. My family are coming next month to see me for possibly the last time." 

He feels his eyes tear, but once again, nothing comes out. Tubbos gentle smile is enough to make him want to share the pain. To drop dead with the boy as long as they were together. 

"I can't cry Tubbo. I can't feel anything. My favourite person is dying and I can't feel a singular thing, isn't that fucked? I just want to make you happy" 

He hears Tubbo laugh softly before responding. 

"You're always too tough on yourself Tommy. You don't have to be a hero to make me happy, you don't have to be anybody for me. I love the Tommy in front of me right now, struggling with his emotions and all. Let it out Tommy, just talk to me." 

Tommy feels his cheeks slowly soak with tears as he sobs roughly against Tubbos chest, the boy still too small for it to be comfortable. His warm heartbeat audible. 

"If you die I'm gonna be alone Tubbo, forever. Wilbur will say its okay and Eret will laugh like its gonna get better but it's not. There's gonna be a hole in my world where you should be, I can't deal with it. Your stupid smile won't make me grin too and there will be no more sleepovers, Dreams wheeze would be broken. Sapnap won't laugh at you fussing over your bees and George won't help us gather materials. No more going to the beach or getting ice cream. No more streams or videos. No more you. What will I do when you're gone."

For a moment, Tubbo is still before Tommy feels his body shake slightly with sobs too as the boys hug each other closely together. Their warmth being all that mattered in the moment. 

"I was honestly worried you'd get over me too fast or replace me." 

Tommy laughs as he pulls Tubbos shirt tighter, "Youre such an idiot, you're irreplaceable."

"I suppose I am." 

"We'll be together, I'll be by your bed if it happens. I'll always be with you Tubbo." 

"If I do go, I'll see you in paradise soon Tommy." 

"I think you're the only person who'd ever deserve to go there Tubbo." 

Maybe they fall asleep like that, their eyes red from tears. Maybe Wilbur comes over the next day to check on them and finds them still asleep, sending a photo into their group chat to embarrass them later. 

Maybe Tommy wouldn't be alone. 

Tubbo will never really leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways the ending is ambiguous :D
> 
> Its kinda came from the fact my bf admitted to me that he has super ill and will very likely die. Mortality really does make everything so much harder.


End file.
